


Here, Kitty Kitty

by RookandHeron



Series: Urahara's Candy Shop [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Urahara’s dodgy candy, furry grimm, lollipop disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookandHeron/pseuds/RookandHeron
Summary: Grimmjow doesn't learn from Ichigo's mistakes.Welcome to furry hell.





	1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow banged on the door to Urahara’s shop. Didn’t know why he bothered, they knew he was here. He was surprised to be honest that they hadn’t been waiting for him. Cocky shits. Did they think that because he didn’t kill Kurosaki that he was safe to be around? That just pissed him off.

Some kid with hair crazier than his answered the door… Jinta, that was his name.

“Hey! Urahara! That arrancar is here!” he called over his shoulder.

Grimmjow glowered. The kid nodded his head, inviting him in and shut the door behind him. He led Grimmjow through a series of dingy corridors at the back of the shop. This was where Kisuke Urahara lived? This shit hole shop with damp and poor lighting? Grimmjow was still on edge, unsure as to why he hadn’t had a welcome. Irritated by their lack of fear. The kid, Jinta, slid a door open and then walked off, clearly not concerned with welcomes.

Grimmjow peered inside, his hand on the handle of Pantera, more out of habit than anything.

“Ahh… Grimmjow-san! To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Grimmjow looked down upon the famous Kisuke Urahara with confusion. He’d had a few dealings with him before. Knew what he was capable of. Knew what Aizen had thought of him. But here, like this, he was a drunken man in a weird hat sat in a dark room. This guy had caused all the trouble between he and Ichigo? This guy? His frown was actually starting to hurt now and he eased off a little.

“You’re sat here drinking alone in the furthest most room of the whole building?”

“I’m only momentarily alone,” he smiled, “If that helps with your estimations of me at all.”

“Not really.”

“Well… Yoruichi has just gone for more sake, she’ll be back soon enough. Sit, have a drink.”

Grimmjow figured there wasn’t much else he could do but just that. No chance he was going to let his guard down though. He sat opposite Urahara, taking in every angle of the room. He watched as Urahara poured both of them a drink, his hand steady despite the other impressions he gave.

“So… I can only guess you’re here about Ichigo?”

Grimmjow looked up suddenly.

“How did you…?”

“It’s not often I have an arrancar grace my doorway. And he’s the only person you have dealings with round here. Although… I have to admit, I’m not sure what it could be that you want.”

“I want to ask you something.”

“Oh…?”

Urahara was intrigued now, Grimmjow could tell by the way he leaned forward and covered his mouth with his hand.

“That stupid fucking candy you let him eat.”

Urahara’s eyes widened.

“You know about that?”

Shit.

“He… mentioned it, afterwards.”

“Yes, I can totally see that. A Shinigami telling his hollow rival about how he accidentally ate something that made him go into heat. Very plausible.”

Urahara produced a fan, seemingly from nowhere, and fanned his face. Grimmjow thought he’d probably pulled it out of his arse, and it could damn well go back there.

“Well that’s what fucking happened!”

“Alright, Grimmjow-san. Who am I to question Kurosaki’s greatest rival?”

Grimmjow tried in vain to push his memories from that night out of his mind and off his face. The last thing he needed was this nosy weirdo leering at him. Grimmjow was starting to realise that this plan of his was possibly a stupid one. How on earth was he supposed to get the information he needed out of Urahara without giving the game away?

He thought back to that night, how needy Kurosaki had been, how desperate. And Grimmjow, he’d been pretty wanting too. Fuck.

“Uh… Grimmjow-san. Have you spaced out?”

Grimmjow looked up, shifted uncomfortably.

“Has it worn off?”

Urahara stopped fanning himself.

“Has what worn off?”

“The damn candy!” Grimmjow growled.

“Oh. Well I should hope so. It’s been a few weeks now, after all. Why do you ask?”

This was the part he’d been dreading. The lie. How to get around it.

“We still fight, out in Hueco Mundo,” _That was one word for what they’d been doing_ , “He’s just been a bit antsy lately,” _handsy more like_ , “And I just wondered whether it was the after effects of what he ate.” _Whether he actually liked Grimmjow or whether it was just the candy after all._

Urahara looked at him over his fan for a minute, before snapping it shut suddenly and disappearing it God only knew where.

“Oh I see. Well I’m afraid to say that there must be another reason that Ichigo is feeling a little more… what was your choice of word? Antsy? Than usual. The effects of the unfortunately eaten candy will have vanished by the morning after. There are no lingering symptoms with that one.”

That one? How many did he have?

So that was it. Kurosaki had been truthful and not under the influence when he’d practically propositioned him that day. And Grimmjow had no excuse either for accepting. He was both intensely relieved and terrified. He couldn’t work out whether he was happy that their feelings… whatever they were, were genuine, or even more disturbed by it. But at least now he had an answer, he couldn’t blame the candy any more. That had just been the catalyst.

“Kisuke! I found them! Jackpoo-ooooot!” came a rowdy cry from outside in the corridor.

Grimmjow jumped, he’d forgotten that Urahara had been waiting for someone. A purple haired vixen walked through the door carrying a rather large bottle of sake and a paper bag. There was a lolly stick poking out of her mouth and her eyes were closed in delight. As soon as she stepped into the room she stopped and stared at Grimmjow.

“Oh…” she cocked her head to the side, “You smell… familiar.”

Grimmjow blanched at the peculiar comment and said nothing.

“Lolly?” she offered him the bag.

“Not likely,” he growled, “I’ve seen what his concoctions do.”

“Well… suit yourself. But they can hardly be poisoned if I’m eating one!”

“Hey!” Urahara piped up, “They’re not supposed to be for you, Yoruichi-san. And you can’t just go offering them out to every stray who walks in off the street!”

Grimmjow made a noise of disgust but said nothing more. Urahara wasn’t half wrong. Urahara grabbed the bag from her, winking to show that he wasn’t really mad, before swiping one of the lollies from it (a fluorescent pink affair) and putting the whole thing in his mouth. Yoruichi began pouring the sake, Grimmjow was not left out.

Grimmjow drained his cup and stood. He’d gotten his information; He didn’t need to stay here exchanging pointless pleasantries. As he turned to go, he had an idea. Urahara might very well have done him a massive favour leaving that candy lying around, but it had still been stressful as hell. If he loved his damn lollipops so much, Grimmjow was going to deprive him of at least one. He leaned down, quick as a flash, and stole one from the bag.

“Grimmjow-san! No!” Urahara’s eyes wide.

Grimmjow clamped his mouth around the teal lolly and turned his back on the pair, chuckling as he wandered his way back out of the labyrinth and into the night. Fuck that guy. Grimmjow wanted to inconvenience him a little as payback. Call it karma. Or Grimmjow being an asshole. Whatever.

Grimmjow wandered the streets while he finished his stolen treat. He didn’t fancy going back to the barren plains of Hueco Mundo just yet. It took him a while to notice where his feet were taking him. The rain had started to filter down like fine powder and it was irritating Grimmjow more than it normally would, making his head twitch as droplets gathered and on his hair and fell on his face. He grumbled, picking up his pace towards the inevitable.

It wasn’t a fight night but he might as well call in. Would that be weird? If he just… called in? Was that not something they did? Grimmjow crushed the rest of the lolly with his teeth and threw the stick. Fuck it. He’d been balls deep in Kurosaki enough times since two weeks ago. If that didn’t give him some reason to knock on his front door, then nothing did. Not that he actually would knock on the front door. That would be insane. Anyone could answer. Window it was then.

Ichigo answered his window knock quickly, sliding the pane to the side to let Grimmjow in.

“Ugh, you’re soaking!”

“Rain does that.”

“You alright?” Ichigo said, picking up on Grimmjow’s irritability.

“Yeah, just wet,” Grimmjow shook his hair, showering Ichigo in droplets as he tried to avoid them.

“Hang on,” Ichigo said, disappearing from the room before calling out, “I’m getting a towel!”

He returned quickly, and began rubbing down Grimmjow’s head without asking. Grimmjow didn’t think he could be annoyed about it, and actually, it was quite nice. Really nice. Especially that spot just above his ears. A noise escaped Grimmjow’s mouth that sounded mortifyingly like a purr. Ichigo’s hand stopped and Grimmjow’s eyes, which had been half-closing, snapped open as he stopped himself.

“Grimmjow…”

“No.”

“… did you just purr?”

Ichigo lowered his arm, taking the towel with him, an adorable smirk on his face. Grimmjow wanted to punch it. But then the smirk changed into an open mouthed, wide eyed look of total shock as Ichigo stared up at the top of Grimmjow’s head.

“What, Kurosaki? You messed my hair up that bad?”

Grimmjow laughed, feeling his head to see how high up his hair was sticking. His fingers brushed past something soft, and warm, and definitely not his hair.

“What the…”

Ichigo was still staring. Grimmjow felt more firmly. What the fuck was that? Had something fallen on him in the rain? He stalked out onto the landing and to Kurosaki’s bathroom, ducking to look in the mirror over the sink.

Ohhh Urahara. You sneaky mother fucker.

Out of the top of Grimmjow’s dishevelled and damp hair, poked two turquoise furry cat ears. And now that he thought about it, his trousers were beginning to feel a little odd. He pulled them down at the back and felt around until… oh fuck. A fucking tail! Seriously? He pulled it out, it was almost floor length, also turquoise with the same short, soft fur that was on his new ears. What a fucking joke.

He thundered back into Kurosaki’s bedroom with enough force to put the fear of God into anybody who might accidentally come upon him.

“Have you fucking seen this shit?!” he waved his tail in Kurosaki’s face, “I can’t go back to Hueco Mundo like this!”

Kurosaki was looking at him as though he was a fuzzy, little kitten that needed looking after.

“Oh Grimmjow… you look adorable! Can I stroke them?”

Grimmjow nearly burst a blood vessel with rage.

“GET URAHARA ON THE PHONE NOW!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow was furious. He couldn't believe Urahara had done this to him. That fucking pervert. What was he up to? He stalked around the room as Kurosaki held the phone to his ear.

"Urahara... stop laughing... seriously, stop!"

Grimmjow's vision turned red. Ichigo turned and caught his expression, his eyes growing large and round.

"Urahara! Grimmjow can't go back to Hueco Mundo like this. What the hell did you do and how long will it last?... uhuh... right... a couple of hours? Are you sure?..."

Grimmjow calmed down a little. At least it would only be a couple of hours. He could definitely hide out here if it was only going to be that long. 

"... Well I mean, I think it looks adorable but..." Ichigo trailed off when he saw Grimmjow's murderous expression, "Uhm... maybe we can talk about that another time... Ok, yeah."

Ichigo disconnected the call and put the phone on his desk.

"So... you heard that right? Just a couple of hours and it'll wear off."

Grimmjow nodded, his frown still plastered to his face.

"You should probably take your clothes off, I can put them in the dryer so they're dry and warm for when you leave?" Ichigo offered.

Grimmjow figured he was probably sucking up for his 'adorable' comment but he also knew it was a damn good idea.

"Turn around then," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo's eyes grew big but he did as he was asked. Grimmjow had no idea what he looked like naked with a tail, he sure as hell didn't want Kurosaki to be the first one to see it. He undressed, passing his clothes to Ichigo as he did. 

"Ok, I'm done. Though I don't have anything else to wear."

"Well... I could get you something but it'll be super tight, or you could get in bed for now? That way you'll stay warm."

Grimmjow realised he didn't have many other options. He'd tried Kurosaki's clothes before and they were too small to be comfortable in. There was no chance he was going to sit there for several hours with everything on show, not that he'd mind normally, so he pulled the blanket back and climbed in as Kurosaki disappeared downstairs. It felt different, getting in Kurosaki's bed without fucking him first, very different. More personal somehow. He slid back out and turned the small lamp on and the main light off. He didn't want to sit in darkness but he also didn't want Kurosaki staring at these damn ears all night. He got back under the blanket, the smell of Kurosaki surrounding him like an extra layer. Why did he smell just as good now as he had that first day weeks ago? Urahara had said the effects would have been long gone by now, so why did Grimmjow still crave him the way he did?

Ichigo returned, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

"Can I get in too?" he asked.

He never usually asked, Grimmjow frowned and nodded. Ichigo slid in next to him without lifting the covers too high. They lay on their sides staring at one another.

"You know..." Ichigo said, "It's just occurred to me that if Urahara was eating a lolly too then he's probably in the same situation as you right now. It probably didn't effect Yoruichi as she's a cat person anyway."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, "And he did it voluntarily! The fucking pervert! Why is he so weird?! They're probably cat fucking on every surface right now!"

Ichigo laughed, and the sound made Grimmjow smile too. It could be worse, he supposed. He could have ears and a tail and be on his own in Hueco Mundo, but he wasn't. He was here, with Kurosaki. 

"I mean... we could be doing that too..." Ichigo trailed off.

Grimmjow looked at him, Ichigo looked nervous. He was fucking with him, Grimmjow was sure of it. He laughed,

"Ha! Yeah OK!"

"Actually, I was serious..."

Oh.

"You don't think it's weird?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo's eyes darted up to where Grimmjow knew his furry ears sat atop his head.

"I think it's cute."

"Kurosaki..." Grimmjow warned, "There is nothing about me that is cute."

"I think it's hot."

Ichigo's eyes didn't leave Grimmjow's. He expected him to look nervous, or look away, but he didn't. His eyes simply held Grimm's own as if to prove a point. Grimmjow swallowed.

"Well... I mean," Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was struggling to find the words to speak, a first time for everything, "Uh... well, it wouldn't be any different to normal fucking. You wouldn't even notice them."

"I would if I was fucking you."

Holy shit.

Grimmjow felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Kurosaki. Kurosaki wanted to fuck him? Was he fucking kidding? He was kidding. Wasn't he?

"Grimmjow. Breathe! You're turning purple!"

Grimmjow drew in a shuddering breath. He could feel his palms sweating.

"I... I don't normally... ever... haven't."

"I thought as much," Ichigo nodded slowly.

How could he be so cool about this? So calm? Didn't he realise what he was asking? He wasn't some needy bitch in heat! But then, neither was Kurosaki, he realised. The past few weeks had taught him that if anything.

"Let me make you feel good, Grimm. You did that for me when I... needed your help. Let me return the favour. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I won't do anything you don't like."

Grimmjow could feel his heart pounding in his head. Kurosaki was looking at him with such intensity. What the hell was he thinking? And Grimmjow, how did he feel about it? He'd always been repelled by the idea. But now... now it was Kurosaki. And Kurosaki was different. Kurosaki wasn't just some weak idiot, he was a worthy partner. More than worthy. And Grimmjow would deny it with his last dying breath but the more he thought about it the more a tiny sliver of appeal was working its way into his brain. Could he give in to that? Could he let Kurosaki take charge? He had no idea. But a small part of him wanted it, a part that had never existed before. Maybe he could try, and if it all went tits up he could blame Urahara's dodgy candy.

Kurosaki was waiting for an answer, he realised. Grimmjow was breathing heavily, he hoped Kurosaki wouldn't notice, knew he would. 

"Let's just... see where tonight takes us," that was the only thing Grimmjow could offer.

Ichigo smiled, a devilish smile that Grimmjow hadn't seen for a while, it did things to him. Kurosaki reached out for him but just before his hands made contact Grimmjow spoke again,

"Look... just don't treat me like some fucking... submissive bitch."

It was important to him, that Kurosaki knew that he wouldn't stand for that. Kurosaki looked horrified.

"Grimmjow! I wouldn't! I know who you are. I won't get confused."

Grimmjow nodded. Kurosaki reached for him again, for his face. They pulled together and Kurosaki's mouth devoured Grimmjow's own, a hunger taking over him that Grimmjow recognised. Normally Grimmjow would overwhelm that hunger with his own, but this time he let it wash over him instead, let Kurosaki steer them both. It was intoxicating, Ichigo was intoxicating. Revelation flooded Grimmjow as he realised how much he'd been missing out on by always taking the lead, by always being the one in control. Kurosaki had moves, and Grimmjow had stifled them with his need to dominate. 

When Kurosaki let him come up for air, Grimmjow was seeing stars. How the fuck could a kiss make him feel that hard? How could letting Kurosaki call the shots make him so eager? They hadn't even started yet and Grimmjow was already starting to worry that now they'd started down this path he'd never go back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the phone call would have gone if Grimmjow had rung Urahara instead:
> 
> "How long is this fuck fest going to last?"  
> "Uhm... I guess I can let you know when I figure it out, Grimmjow-san. I suggest that in the meantime, you make the most of it. I sure will be."  
> "Make the most of it? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
> Click.

Ichigo traced the contours of Grimmjow's mouth with his own. This was his chance, possibly the only one he'd get, to show Grimmjow he could trust him. He knew he had to show strength, but he also had to make sure he didn't scare him off. Grimmjow wasn't easily scared but this was new territory for him. Ichigo didn't want him getting spooked. He pressed up into him with his body, his hands roaming his face and his mouth explored Grimmjow's. He broke away, angling Grimmjow's face with his hands so that he was looking directly at him.

"I'm going to touch your ears now Grimm," he smirked.

He knew he couldn't ask, it would be seen as weak. But he gave long enough of a pause that Grimmjow could say no if he wanted to. He looked a little dazed, but he didn't object. Ichigo slid his hand slowly up the side of Grimmjow's head until his fingers neared the base of one of his soft, plush ears. It flicked as the hairs touched Ichigo's hand and Ichigo pulled away a little, smiling. With renewed courage he stroked along the tip of one ear with a finger. Grimmjow seemed to melt into the pillow.

"Ohhhh fuck, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened, he hadn't realised it would be such a good feeling for Grimmjow. He'd just wanted to touch the soft thing. He did it again, Grimmjow shuddered. Ichigo grinned a feral grin and claimed Grimmjow's mouth while his hand worked on caressing the velvety fur. He pushed himself up and onto Grimmjow, his legs straddling him, without breaking the hot, wet contact of their mouths. He used both hands in mirroring movements to stroke and massage Grimmjow's new feline ears as he tugged his lower lip into his mouth. Grimmjow groaned and rolled his hips up into Ichigo, his hardness immediately apparent. 

Grimmjow's hands were on his back, skimming his skin under his T-shirt and riding it up higher and higher until they broke apart so it could be pulled from his head and arms. Ichigo returned to that perfect body and began to kiss and lick his way down it. He wanted to devour Grimmjow, every piece of him.

Grimmjow thought it was quite possible that he had been knocked unconscious and was now dreaming because there was no chance in hell that he could be enjoying this, could there? A strange feeling had started to vibrate in his chest and before he could stop it, he was purring a low, seductive sound that was so embarrassing but also so true to what he was feeling that he didn't know how else he could have shown it. Ichigo paused for half a second and carried on his slow descent. Grimmjow didn't think the purring had bothered him, in fact, he thought he quite liked it.

Ichigo was nearing his cock now, and as much as Grimmjow was aching for him to do something, anything, with it, he was also starting to get a bit uncomfortable being on his back.

"Uh.. Kurosaki.."

"Mmm," Ichigo said through kisses and licks.

"I need to sit up or something... uh... this tail is a bit of a pain in the ass. Literally," he laughed at his own joke.

"Kneel up," Ichigo ordered him.

Grimmjow couldn't even bring himself to bristle at the command, if anything it sent goosebumps across his skin. Ichigo moved so that he could rise, his tail wrapping around him slightly as he did. Ichigo reached a hand out slowly, looking at Grimmjow's eyes, and when he saw no resistance, wrapped his hand around it and gently dragged his fingers up the length of it. Grimmjow breathed out a staggered breath and his cock jumped. Ichigo's devilish grin returned at his response. Grimmjow couldn't fathom how an appendage he hadn't had a few hours ago could feel so amazing in someone else's hands.

Ichigo reached across to the drawer next to the bed, removing the lube and putting it in arms reach. He kneeled down in front of Grimmjow, and the sight did things to Grimmjow's chest. One hand was still stroking the length of Grimmjow's tail, a feeling that had Grimmjow's legs shaking a little. The other hand maneuvered Grimmjow's aching cock towards his mouth. Grimmjow could only look down upon him and hope that he didn't pass out from the incredible feelings racking his body. Ichigo slowly took Grimmjow into his mouth. The moment Ichigo's hot, wet lips touched Grimmjow's tip, his head fell back and his mouth opened in a long drawn out moan. 

Grimmjow's eyes were scrunched up tight as he tried to keep it together. He could feel Kurosaki sliding up and down the length of him, his impossibly hot mouth undoing him. And that hand on his tail, that fucking hand. He'd never felt anything like the skitters of static white hot pleasure that was electrifying his body each time Kurosaki's hand dragged deliciously down the length of it. The hand on his tail left and he heard rather than saw Kurosaki open the bottle of lube. He kept his eyes shut, he didn't want to see. Everything Kurosaki had done to him so far had felt good, everything. He had to trust that that wouldn't change. He just had to trust that Kurosaki wanted to make him feel good. And he did want it, he ached in a way that he hadn't before, a way that felt empty and needed something more.

Grimmjow felt Kurosaki's fingers slide up between his legs, massaging his balls gently in his hands. 

"Fuck," he groaned.

Ichigo's mouth still moved in hot, tight lengths up and down him. His hands slid further back, along his crease. His fingers glided up and down, across his hole but not in. The ache Grimmjow felt was growing, almost becoming unbearable. His body pushed down against Kurosaki's fingers on its own and he felt him chuckle softly around his cock. Grimmjow felt himself blush and growled but at the same tame Kurosaki made his move, sliding a nimble finger inside. Grimmjow moaned, the feeling being exactly what he had needed. Something to fill the ache, reach parts of himself that had never been found by anyone, and would never be found by anyone else.

Ichigo added another finger, marveling at how tight Grimmjow was but how well he took him. He shouldn't have expected anything else, he realised. Grimmjow always matched him, piece for piece. He wanted to worship him, show him how much he wanted all of him. He curled his fingers, the sound of Grimmjow crying out making his own dick twitch and strain against his trousers. He swirled his tongue around, tasting Grimmjow, breathing him in. He felt Grimmjow's tail lashing against the bed, the knowledge made him move faster, pump his fingers in and out more firmly. 

"Kurosaki... you should do this now... if you're gonna do this," Grimmjow forced the words past gritted teeth, the sensations of Ichigo's mouth and fingers overwhelming him.

Ichigo slowed down and slid his fingers out slowly, Grimmjow felt their loss, and released his cock from his mouth. He stood up, removing his trousers and grabbing the lube. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and began to palm his aching, leaking cock as he looked upon Grimmjow who appeared to be a panting mess. 

"Lean towards the headboard and hold onto it," he told him, and Grimmjow's eyes widened, "I told you, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

Grimmjow seemed to be battling internally with the thought of bending forward and baring all to Ichigo but after a moment's hesitation, he did it. His tail moved from side to side, a sign of his pent up feelings. Ichigo climbed between his legs and kneeled up, but kept a distance between them as he stroked his own length. He reached his free arm forward and placed his fingertips on Grimmjow's spine. Slowly he dragged them towards him, adding a little pressure that made Grimmjow involuntarily arch his back. When he reached the place where his tail began he carried on along the furred appendage and Grimmjow groaned underneath him. Ichigo stroked the length of the tail, moving it so that it ran up the length of his chest and then over his shoulder. He continued to stroke along it, Grimmjow's noises spurring him on, as he brought himself closer and closer to Grimmjow's hole. He wanted to sink into him so badly, but he couldnt, not yet.

Ichigo allowed his cock to rest against Grimmjow's ass cheek, letting Grimmjow feel the weight of it and get used to it. All the time he stroked his spine and tail, watching the way he arched underneath him, pushed his ass back into him. He rubbed his aching cock up against Grimmjow's crease, the friction of it causing him to moan himself as he watched Grimmjow's powerful back muscles flex and strain under him.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo... do it," Grimmjow barely whispered the words and surprise filled Ichigo as he realised Grimmjow was asking him, wanting him to fuck him.

He pushed the tip against Grimmjow's hole and held his breath as he began to enter. Grimmjow made a strangled noise but made no attempt to stop him. Ichigo pushed on, knowing that Grimmjow would make it clear if he'd had enough. Ichigo thought he might pass out before he'd made it that far. Grimmjow was so tight, and hot, and angled so perfectly up towards him and Ichigo was using every last bit of his willpower to take it slowly. He placed his hand on his tail again and stroked along it. Grimmjow immediately keened, and pushed backwards onto Ichigo, sinking Ichigo into him with such force that Ichigo cried out loud in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Grimm. You feel so good. Fuck," Ichigo tried to slow his breathing, tried to stay calm. 

Grimmjow's tail moved from his shoulder and wrapped itself around Ichigo's back and chest. Ichigo was a little alarmed until he realised that it wasn't tight, and actually, maybe this was Grimmjow's way of staying in control. Ichigo rubbed along the base of Grimmjow's spine, where it met the tail, and Grimmjow groaned and pushed back against him again. Ichigo moaned and rubbed little massaging up and down motions along the juncture where spine and tail met, causing Grimmjow to bounce back against him. Both of them groaned in unison now as Grimmjow fucked himself on Ichigo's cock. 

 "Jesus fucking Christ, Grimm. That feels so amazing," Ichigo's free hand grabbing the side of Grimmjow's hip, "Do you like that? Fucking back onto me like that?"

Grimmjow's head dropped between his arms as he moaned aloud at Ichigo's words but Ichigo's couldn't continue without moving himself and he began to thrust into Grimmjow with each rock back. He gritted his teeth, his brow creasing as he sped up. Grimmjow's grunts and moans were all Ichigo needed to hear, he knew he couldn't expect much more than that. He leaned forwards, continuing to thrust into him and stroke him but at the same time reaching around him with his free hand to wrap Grimmjow's cock in his fist. 

"Fuck, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow's husky voice growled out.

Ichigo pumped him in time with his thrusts and his cock leaked precome at an obscene rate. Ichigo was close, he knew it. The silky smooth feel of Grimmjow's tail wrapping around him, holding him to him, pulling him in closer, was making him hurtle towards oblivion at an alarming rate. 

"Grimmjaw... I'm so fucking close," he could barely whisper the words out, felt like he couldn't breath.

Grimmjow didn't release him, didn't let him pull out or move away, but kept him there close where he could continue to thrust into him. Ichigo pounded harder, his release beginning, knowing he was hitting the right spot as Grimmjow guided him. It was too much, the feeling too overwhelming, Ichigo couldn't hold on and he came, hard, inside Grimmjow as he called out his name, his hand wrapping around his tail as he released again and again. He felt Grimmjow stiffen underneath him as his hand had wrapped around his tail more firmly than it had before, and Grimmjow was coming too, shouting out at his own release as he emptied himself onto the bedding below.

***

Grimmjow lay awake several hours later. When he'd woken up, both his tail and ears had gone. He was glad to be back to normal but he thought he might miss the ridiculously sensitive feeling of having them stroked. He hadn't left when he'd woken up. He hadn't found himself in Kurosaki's bed that many times since the first time. They'd done a lot of fucking outdoors in Hueco Mundo, amongst other places, but now that he was here he wasn't just going to leg it before Kurosaki woke up. They were way past that point now. Ichigo stirred, his hands immediately moving to Grimmjow's head to feel for his ears before dropping back down, a disappointed frown on his face. 

"You weird, furry-loving bastard. You're just as bad as Urahara."

"I don't know why you're knocking it, you seemed to enjoy it. Besides, I think you should be willing to try anything once."

Grimmjow stared. Kurosaki was one freaky mother fucker. And he thought he had issues. It didn't look like Kurosaki wanted to get rid of him any time soon either. A warm tightness caught hold of Grimmjow's chest as he realised this. It looked like there'd be plenty more strange sexual encounters to come if Kurosaki got his own way.

And he always did, in the end, Grimmjow knew that. He figured he could only come along for the ride, wherever that took them.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the painfully talented Owari26 for this mind blowing Kitty Grimm!  
> I just love him more than LIFE!!! Miaow!  
> I hope you had as much fun creating him as I do looking at him...
> 
> Check out her tumblr and insta - she is insanely amazing.  
> https://owari26.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.instagram.com/carartbysharon/?hl=en


End file.
